This Chronicles
by ikkimassu
Summary: Yunjae! GS / Fantasi-Kolosal-Romance-Drama / Putri Jaejoong yang kehilangan kerajaan dan cintanya / Just prolog / Author sinting bangun dari mati surinya *bau-tanah* / Selamat Membaca Pemirsa Setia Yunjae dimana pun Anda Berada


**THIS CHRONICLES**

**YUNJAE!**

**Warning:  
GENDERSWITCH! TYPOS!**

**Genre:  
FANTASI-KOLOSAL-ROMANCE-DRAMA**

**Inspired by:  
Drama Korea, anime&manga serta err... telenovela**

_Tidak ada yang pernah mengira jika hari itu menjadi hari yang merubah segalanya..._

_._

_._

_._

"Yang Mulia, para prajurit yang tersisa telah kembali ke istana.", kata seorang pengawal kepada Sang Raja yang tengah duduk diatas singgasananya. Raja yang telah berusia lanjut dan terlihat lelah.

"B-Benarkah? Apa semua selamat?", tanya seorang wanita disamping Sang Raja dengan suara bergetar.

Sang Ratu?

Bukan.

Pengawal itu menundukkan kepala, kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Mianhae, Yang Mulia Putri. Tapi Jenderal kami… Jenderal kami… Dia…"

"Jae!", teriak Sang Raja mencoba menahan putrinya.

Sang Putri terlonjak dari tempatnya, ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, tampak jelas kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Air mata yang tak tertahan kini telah mengalir membasahi pipi halusnya yang pucat.

Ia kesulitan bernapas karena berlari sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tangannya dingin. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lihat setelah ini. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tahu saat itu adalah…

"Aku mohon, *hiks* selamatlah… Selamatlah… Kau sudah *hiks* berjanji padaku… Ku mohon, *hiks*… Yunho-ah…"

.

.

.

"Kalian berhasil membereskannya?", tanya seorang pria dengan jubah kekaisaran yang ia kenakan dihadapan prajurit yang kini merayakan keberhasilannya menjatuhkan pasukan lawan.

"Yang Mulia…! Ini semua berkat Jenderal Shim… Kami benar-benar senang memiliki pemimpin seperti beliau. Hidup Jenderal Shim. HIDUUP!", teriak seorang prajurit yang tengah mabuk pada Sang Raja yang disambut surakan keras dari prajurit lainnya.

"HIDUP JENDERAL SHIM..! HIDUP JENDERAL SHIM..!", begitu seterusnya suara yang terdengar disana.

Sang Raja bukannya marah atas kelancangan prajuritnya itu, ia malah ikut tertawa bersama sekitar lima ribu prajuritnya disana. Ia menaikkan cawan berisi minuman sebagai tanda penghormatan yang disambut dengan hal yang sama oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Aku bangga padamu, Jenderal Shim.", kata Sang Raja pada Sang Jenderal yang duduk disampingnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Abeoji.", jawab Jenderal Shim rendah hati.

"Ahahahaaa…", Sang Raja tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sang anak sekaligus Jenderal tangguh yang telah memimpin pasukannya meraih kemenangan mutlak dalam menjatuhkan wilayah lawan.

Dan mereka terus merayakan kemenangannya selama semalaman penuh.

.

.

.

Sang Putri, Kim Jaejoong, berlari melewati para penjaga yang juga terlihat sangat terpukul atas berita kekalahan kerajaannya, dan terlebih dari itu, berita akan Jenderal kebanggaan mereka.

Sudah berakhir.

Kerajaan mereka telah diambil alih dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka dipaksa menjadi pelayan atau pekerja kasar oleh prajurit musuh yang pelan tapi pasti telah menduduki satu persatu tiap inchi dari kerajaan itu.

Jaejoong hampir sampai di aula besar tempat biasanya para prajurit berlatih. Tempat biasanya orang yang ia cari tengah dengan gigih mempertajam kemampuan bertarungnya.

Tapi, yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang asing. Banyak. Banyak prajurit disana, tapi bukan prajuritnya.

"YUNHO-AH!", teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

"Hey! Tuan Putri disini!", teriak seorang prajurit asing itu pada rekan-rekannya.

DRAP DRAPP DRAPP…

Bunyi hentakan kaki begitu jelas terdengar mendekati Sang Putri.

"M-mau apa kalian..?", Tanya Sang Putri, gugup.

"Maaf, Putri-"

"Aku bukan Tuan Putri kalian, ini kerajaanku, dan aku perintahkan kalian pergi dari sini sekarang juga!", teriaknya memberanikan diri.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri… Anda tidak seharusnya ada disini. Kami telah menyiapkan kuda dan perlengkapan lainnya yang akan membawa Anda ke istana yang baru. Yang Mulia Pangeran telah menunggu Anda disana."

"Huh? Kalian gila?! Kalian berani memerintahku?! Aku kemari mencari Jenderal Jung dan aku tidak akan pergi ke istana manapun! Ini istanaku, dan aku perintahkan sekali lagi kalian-"

BUKK…

"Y-Yun… S-Sarang-hae…", kalimat terakhir Jaejoong setelah seorang prajurit wanita memukul satu titik di tengkuk Jaejoong yang menyebabkan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Bawa dia!"

.

.

.

_Seminggu sebelumnya…._

_"Hari yang indah bukan…"_

_"…"_

_"Tuan Putri…"_

_"…"_

_"Jae… Lihat aku.", ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sang Putri membawa wajah cantik itu untuk melihat kearahnya. _

_Percuma._

_Mata indah itu memandang kearah lain selain lawan bicaranya._

_"Katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, hem?"_

_"…"_

_Masih tidak ada tanggapan._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong.", ucapnya tiba-tiba._

_Jaejoong langsung menatap lurus ke mata lawan bicaranya, pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang sesaat lagi akan jatuh ke pipinya._

_"Yun-*hiks*…"_

_"Ssshhh… Uljima…", ia mengusap pipi halus itu, menghapus air mata yang jatuh lagi dan lagi.  
"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku…", lanjutnya._

_"T-Tapi… Kau sedang sakit. Lukamu belum sembuh…", ucap Jaejoong akhirnya sambil mengusap lengan kanan atas Sang Jenderal yang dibalut kain._

_"Aku Jenderal Jae… Aku harus pergi memimpin pasukanku-"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Aku berjanji padamu semua akan baik-baik saja.", Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya._

_Hari itu, Jaejoong berharap bisa memutar waktu. Berharap kecerobohannya tidak pernah terjadi sehingga melukai orang yang menjadi perisai utama kerajaannya. Seandainya hari itu Jaejoong tidak tersesat dan membuat Yunho terluka akibat kebodohannya. Ia baru yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

silahkan timpuk author sinting ini yang bawa cerita baru sementara hutang cerita lain masih menumpuk...

just prolog...

ini open story ya.. jadi jika pemirsa punya ide brilian, silahkan review dan bisa aj author comot ide tersebut dan masuk dimari kekekekkekeke *gampar*

dan cerita ini juga bisa di saksikan di chanel wp dan aff author yang alamatnya tertera di bio... :D


End file.
